A Luz da Esperança
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Paródia entre Sailor Moon e Gundam Wing. Os pilotos gundans transformam-se em guerreiros da justiça e do amor para salvar o univerno das garras do Sailor Zechs! Comédia, levemente Yaoi. Reescrita 2008


Dream Yaoi Fanfics

Por Leona-EBM

**A Luz da Esperança**

_OoO_

_Viver é a coisa mais rara do mundo. A maioria das pessoas apenas existe.  
(Oscar Wilde)_

_OoO_

_Não sei porque não posso ser sincera_

Se nos meus sonhos eu me confesso

Os pensamentos que tenho em mente

Curto-circuito me causarão

_OoO_

Esta é mais uma história que mostra como o amor e a justiça ainda existem e que o mundo pode ficar despreocupado, pois ele tem guardiões que se preocupam com a vida de todos habitantes da Terra.

Esses guerreiros do amor e da justiça são: Sailor Heero, Sailor Duo, Sailor Trowa, Sailor Quatre, e Sailor Wufei. Essas Sailors guerreiras lutam pelo amor e a justiça para proteger a Terra.

Esses guerreiros viviam juntos numa casa simples na Terra. Ambos tinham personalidades atípicas, mas davam-se muito bem. Nesse instante, Heero e Duo estavam no quarto.

- Heero? – Duo o chamou, aproximando-se.

- Hum?- Heero ergueu seu olhar, ele estava deitado na sua cama, lendo o jornal – "Ah, Duo... como eu queria confessar meus sentimentos" – pensou em seguida, observando-o.

- Você acha que o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs está de volta?- Duo indagou, se sentando na cama de Heero.

- Eu acho que sim, nós não vimos o seu corpo quando o derrotamos, e ele jurou vingança! E nesses dias muitas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo – comentou.

Heero se sentou na cama, ele estava preocupado. Todos os Sailors tinham lutado contra Super Malvado Sailor Zechs numa luta muito difícil, mas eles conseguiram derrotá-lo. Porém ninguém viu seu corpo depois que Sailor Heero o derrotou.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu. Quatre adentrou no quarto, com um pano rosa na cabeça e uma vassoura de madeira na mão, ele sorriu para seus dois companheiros de batalha.

- Bom dia – Quatre os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia - Duo diz desanimado, se levantado da cama, e indo se trocar, para escola.

- O que aconteceu?- Quatre perguntou, estranhando a reação de Duo.

- Nós achamos que o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs está de volta!- Heero revelou, se levantado, e indo ao banheiro se lavar – "Duo está apreensivo. E eu também... não quero que nada aconteça a Terra e a ele" – pensou em seguida.

- O QUE?!- Quatre se assustou com a notícia.

O loirinho teve grandes perdas nessa luta contra o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs. E agora ele poderia estar de volta. Essa situação o deixava angustiado, ele não queria continuar lutando. Quatre deixou Heero sozinho no quarto, e foi para cozinha onde os demais estavam tomando seu café da manhã.

Quatre entrou na cozinha apreensivo e preocupado, estava tão distraído que nem percebeu, a cadeira à sua frente e...**BUM!**

- Quatre! – Trowa o chamou.

Como Quatre não se levantou, Trowa correu em sua direção, levantando o loirinho, com cuidado.

- Ai... Ai minha cabeça! – reclamou, tocando na sua cabeça.

- Você ainda está dormindo - Trowa comentou num tom baixo e seco. Ele pôs a mão no rosto de Quatre, o olhando bem nos olhos. Sentindo seu coração parar uma batida ao ver os olhos angustiados de Quatre.

Não tinha como Trowa negar seus sentimentos para com Quatre, mas mesmo assim não conseguia aproximar-se dele, não conseguia falar o que sentia. Seu medo era maior que sua felicidade em ser feliz.

_OoO_

_Como eu queria te ver agora_

E não chorar nesta luz da lua

Mas esta luz não me deixa dizer

E eu não sei o que vou fazer

_OoO_

- É que...O Heero...E o Duo...Acham que o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs está de volta – revelou, num olhar baixo.

- Mas como? – indagou em voz alta.

Nesse instante Duo adentrou na cozinha, vendo a cena a sua frente. Ele olhou de canto, vendo que Wufei estava sentado à mesa, olhando para os dois com atenção.

- Duo. Que história é essa? – Trowa indagou, olhando para o americano.

- Que história? – indagou sem entender.

- Sobre a volta do Super Malvado Sailor Zechs – disse.

- Bom... Você não acha muito estranho, o mar está tão agitado. E ver as pessoas caindo no chão de fraqueza?- Duo comentou, olhando para a janela da cozinha, observando o céu azul e límpido.

O Super Malvado Sailor Zechs tinha o poder de controlar as águas, e também de roubar a força vital das pessoas com a ajuda da Rainha Bruxona Relena, que com sua magia ajudava seu irmão a roubar a força vital das pessoas.

Heero apareceu na cozinha, com sua calça preta, e uma camisa branca que era o uniforme da escola Tomoeda. Ele observou que o clima estava tenso na cozinha e antes que perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, ouve a voz de Wufei.

- Heero o que você acha sobre o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs? - Wufei indagou apreensivo.

- Por enquanto eu não acho nada – disse, virando-se de costas e saindo rapidamente da cozinha. Ele não queria falar com ninguém sobre isso, não enquanto suas suspeitas não estivessem concluídas.

Duo observou Heero e logo se afastou, despedindo-se de seus companheiro, seguindo Heero.

- Por que estão indo tão cedo?- Quatre perguntou.

- Temos treino de basquete - Duo gritou da sala

Duo conseguiu alcançar Heero que estava andando pela calçada apressadamente. Duo ficou ao seu lado, andando em silêncio, observando as feições de Heero.

_OoO_

_Um calêndoscópio é meu coração_

Luz de lua que traz o amor

_OoO_

Heero estava muito preocupado, depois da luta contra o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs eles tinham perdido parte de seus poderes. E o que fariam se o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs voltasse? Heero estava muito preocupado com o povo da Terra.

- Heero – Duo o chamou.

- Duo... eu... – começou a falar, parando de andar de repente, olhando para Duo.

- Hum? – Duo parou de andar, olhando com atenção para Heero.

- Com iremos proteger a Terra... Sem os nossos poderes completos? – indagou, e levantou a cabeça encarando os olhos violetas, que agora estavam assustados.

- Heero... Nós sempre lutaremos, não importando a situação...Sempre vai haver a luz da esperança para nos ajudar – disse, abrindo um lindo sorriso em seguida.

- Tem razão – disse, mas sua preocupação não havia passado, ele voltou a caminhar olhando discretamente para Duo, pensando em como poderia proteger as pessoas que ele gostava.

Um mês passou-se rapidamente e a situação na Terra estava ficando cada vez pior. As pessoas estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas e adoecendo seriamente, algumas morriam nos leitos de hospitais. E o mar estava avançando nas cidades litorâneas. O caos estava comandando.

Os Sailors da justiça resolveram passear no parque num certo domingo para tentarem relaxar um pouco. E nesse dia, para a infelicidade de todos, o pior aconteceu. Eles acabaram sendo cercados pelo Super Malvado Sailor Zechs.

- Então, Sentiram minha falta? – indagou, aparecendo subitamente na frente dos cinco.

Ele usava uma máscara de prata que cobria metade de sua face, deixando apenas seus lábios a mostra, juntamente com seus cabelos que corriam por suas costas. Seu uniforme de luta era uma saia rodada e usava uma armadura de prata no tronco.

- Super Malvado Sailor Zechs?!-Todos se assustaram.

- Eu voltei do inferno para me vingar de vocês! Principalmente de você Sailor Heero!- disse, soltando uma gargalhada super malvada em seguida.

- Nunca irá nos vencer!- Duo disse com muita garra.

- Eu soube que vocês estão sem seus poderes por completo! - o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs apontou seu dedo indicador na direção de Wufei - MORRA! – gritou em seguida.

Um raio rosa cheio de purpurina correr na direção de Wufei, jogando-o longe, fazendo-o cair no chão com aquele poder tão maligno e cheio de sofrimento.

- WUFEI!! – gritaram em uníssono, correndo na direção do seu companheiro.

- Seu maldito!- Heero retirou do seu bolso um broche com o formato de um coração rosinha- Meninos transformação!

- Sim!- Todos retiraram um broche vermelhinho, com uma estrelinha na ponta.

- Pelo poder do broche mágico lunar!- Heero dizia as palavras do encantamento.

Ele começou a se transformar. (descrição da transformação, 1° Heero abriu os braços, então ele colocou o maio branco, 2° ele levantou uma perna, para entrar as botas, 3° ele deu uma rodadinha com a mão na cintura, para entrar a saia azul e rosa,4° ele passou a mão direita na boca que ficou com um batom rosa, depois veio às luvas,5° ele abraçou seu próprio corpo,aparece 2 asas na sua costa). Estava transformado.

Os outros se transformaram em seguida. As transformações eram muito parecidas, porém a de Sailor Heero era principal, pois ele era o Sailor principal da história.

Duo usava uma saia vermelha, com maio branco, Quatre usava uma saia azul, e Trowa uma saia verde.

- Não adianta seus inúteis!- o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs gritou, rindo deles em seguida.

- Você irá pagar pelos seus pecados!- Sailor Quatre levantou sua mão, ficou nas pontinhas dos pés, e deu uma giradinha, e depois apontou seu poder na direção do Super Malvado Sailor Zechs - Super bolhas congelantes!

O Super Malvado Sailor Zechs parou seu ataque com uma só mão, vendo como o poder dos Sailors estavam fracos e incompletos.

- Vocês estão sem seus poderes!- gritou, rindo alto em seguida.

O Super Malvado Sailor Zechs disparou o mesmo raio rosa de corações em Sailor Quatre, que caiu inconsciente no chão.

- Droga!- Heero ficou com muita raiva ao ver seus amigos feridos - Você ira pagar Super Malvado Sailor Zechs!

- Huuu! Estou morrendo de medo!- Ele apontou seu raio na direção de Sailor Heero, mas Sailor Trowa entrou na frente recebendo o ataque no seu lugar.

- Não Sailor Trowa!- Heero o pegou nos braços, antes que ele caísse no chão.

- Temos que te proteger Rei Heero, você é o futuro rei de Tóquio de Cristal, e a nossa missão é te proteger...- Desmaiou ao dizer tais palavras.

- Isso mesmo!- Duo ficou na frente de Sailor Heero com os braços abertos, para protegê-lo.

- Duo! NÃO!- Sailor Heero tentou impedir que outro raio do Super Malvado Sailor Zechs pegasse seu amigo e seu querido amor, mas Duo o recebeu diretamente, caindo ao lado de Sailor Trowa no chão.

- Sailor Duo! Duo!- Heero o pegou nos braços.

- Hee...Heero acredite na luz da esperança... não chore, eu...conto com...vo...você – disse, desmaiando em seguida.

- DUO!DUO!NÃO ME DEIXE! – gritava em desespero, olhando para o rosto da pessoa que sonhava todos os dias.

_OoO_

_E as estrelas da constelação_

Neste instante eu me pergunto

Qual o destino que eu terei?

Se o amor encontrarei?

_OoO_

Sailor Heero colocou o Sailor Duo no chão e olhou com ódio para o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs.

- Coitadinho!- o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs começou a rir desvairadamente.

- O que eu posso fazer? Se a luz da esperança estivesse aqui!- Heero falou baixinho, e fechou os punhos com raiva.

- Nós ganhamos irmão!

Sailor Heero ouve uma voz muito chata e familiar sair de trás da árvore.

- Rainha Bruxona Relena?- indagou com surpresa, olhando com ódio para a mulher a sua frente.

- Sailor Heero...eu vim para te matar, você não aceitou ficar comigo quando eu pedi, mas agora eu não te darei outra chance! irá morrer!

O Super Malvado Sailor Zechs e sua irmã começaram a rir. Eles finalmente conseguiriam dominar a Terra e se vingarem dos Sailors.

- Eu prefiro morrer a ter alguém como você – disse, olhando de canto para Duo que estava desmaiado no chão.

- Seu maldito!- A Rainha Bruxona Relena deu uma chicotada em Sailor Heero, que caiu no chão.

Quando Heero começou a perder a esperança, a voz de seus amigos veio a sua cabeça.

_(Quatre) Heero não perca a esperança. _

_(Trowa) Nós acreditamos em você. _

_(Wufei) Seja forte. _

_(Duo) Heero lute pelo amor e a justiça! _

Heero se levantou do chão com as palavras de seus amigos. Ele estava começando a ficar motivado desta vez. Seus olhos miraram seus inimigos, sentindo uma forte sensação envolver seu corpo.

- Não me derrotarão enquanto houver esperança!- gritou e Sailor Heero começou a brilhar.

De repente um milagre acontece, um buraco foi aberto no céu, Heero olhou para cima vendo um pégaso voar pelos céus, pousando no chão, ficando na sua frente.

- Sailor Heero graças ao seu coração cheio de amor e esperança, eu pude sair da escuridão, e vir aqui lhe entregar a luz da esperança! – disse o animal. E Pegásu entregou uma estátua em forma de um coração para Heero, que aceitou.

- Muito obrigado!- Heero sorriu.

- Não, a luz da esperança, não!- o Super Malvado Sailor Zechs e a Rainha Bruxona Relena, começaram a sair correndo.

Sailor Heero levantou a estátua- Super poder da Luz da esperança do amor lunar!

Um raio dourado em força de corações saiu de dentro da estátua atingindo os dois terríveis vilões que foram jogados para longe, sumindo da frente de Sailor Heero, que olhou para seus amigos, reanimando-os com o poder da estátua.

- Você conseguiu Heero!- Duo gritou animado, pulando no seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

- Sempre acreditamos em você!- Trowa disse, sorrindo em seguida.

- Heero você é demais – Quatre comentou.

- Você foi muito forte!- Wufei da um tapinha na suas costas.

Todos começaram a rir. Eles estavam felizes por terem protegido a Terra novamente. Todos desfizeram a transformação e voltaram para seu piquenique, rindo juntos.

- "E desta vez não vou te perder, Duo. Quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou dizer o que eu sinto" – Heero pensou, sorrindo no final.

_OoO_

_Ter um alguém pra ser feliz,_

Ter o amor que eu sempre quis!

_OoO_

_Se queres ser feliz amanhã, tenta hoje mesmo.  
(Liang Tzu)_

_OoO_

O que acharam dessa Doideira? Bom, na verdade Sailor Moon é assim mesmo, nomes idiotas, roupas estranhas, e um monte de pose para seus poderes, e sem contar que no final sempre um milagre acontece.

Letra da música de abertura de Sailor Moon.

Escrita em : 2004

Reescrita em 7/2008

Leona EBM

gotasdegelo(arroba)


End file.
